Tease
by Foxy'sGirl
Summary: Everyone is sick of John moping about Sarah, and in a search for amusement while camping on a wintry beach, Six finds something even more entertaining than beating up on their group's little human nerd...Some language and innuendo...


**There's not enough of this pairing, so I had to write more…yep. This isn't really a companion to "Hot" and "Cold", but they don't like clash or anything. I'm thinking about writing a bunch more one-shots that all go together but are independent of each other.**

**Ooh! Ooh! Idea! Maybe I'll do one of those things that's like a collection of drabbles surrounding a couple! With like a weekly update or something like that. Please review to tell me how many of you would be interested in that, because I like the idea!**

00000

This endless love stuff could get kind of ridiculous. Sam likes John, he does, really, and the alien boy has saved his life more times than he can count in the past three months. But the depression! It's ridiculous. If John mopes around the tent moaning 'Sarah' like a lost little lamb for one more day, then he is going to…Well, there's not that much he can do to the ridiculously strong guy with superpowers…but he will think of something!

"Do you think she misses me too, Sam? Do you think that she's thinking about me right now?" John asks, from his current position lying on his back on his sleeping bag with Bernie's head on his stomach. Sam stands up. Not sure whether to confront him or to live another day.

"Ummm, sure. I'm going for a walk." Sam chooses life over sanity. When he leaves the tent, a frigid winter breeze immediately cuts through his sweater and worn thin jeans, leaving him to wrap his arms around himself. Stupid beach. Stupid camping. Stupid girls.

They're in Massachusetts, and a steam-liner carrying coat and set for Madrid is about to pass by in a couple of days, and the current plan is to ride out there in a speed boat that Six stole a couple of days ago and hitch a ride over to Europe. They need to avoid using passports, because it seems that the Mogs have their grimy hands in the airlines, they almost caught eight last week by tracking a visa, and the chase went viral. The scene of a too beautiful teenage girl with long red hair catching an empty plane on fire with her mind and throwing it at a guy with creepy tattoos and too many nostrils at the Moscow airport already has five million views on YouTube.

The only thing that the video did for Sam, despite making it slightly harder to sleep at night, was affirm to him that all Loric people are actually better looking than mere earthlings.

He wanders off of the beach and into the forest, hiding from the biting sea wind and looking for somewhere warmish to sit while he talks himself out of trying to kill John. The forest is full of low lying branches and thatch filled undergrowth, and he really is far less than graceful as he stumbles through, secretly terrified of stepping on some carcass or something like an episode of CSI.

He's in sight of a fallen log that doesn't look too rotten when suddenly two arms like steel cables clamp around him. One around his mouth and the other crushing his ribs. He swears he hears one crack under the immense pressure.

"Shhh, I heard something." Of course. The voice is gravelly and Australian and his heart automatically starts into overdrive. He's glad about how thick his winter sweater is, otherwise she would be able to feel it. But even that's probably useless, she's an alien with superpowers, she probably has some sense for knowing when dumb human boys are head over heels for her.

Oh, and he's been really obvious about his affections…Asking her out every couple of days could definitely make it easier for her to figure out how much he likes her.

She's just so threatening and bad-ass and beautiful. Mmm. The trifecta apparently.

"Mmmphhenphmm." He tries to talks against her palm and she presses harder against his mouth. So hard that his teeth don't even feel attached anymore and he gives up trying to speak.

"Was that you tripping over every branch in the forest?" She asks, loosening her grip just enough for him to nod in the affirmative. As soon as he's soothed her worry about being snuck up on, she lets go, and he falls to his hands and knees when her arms aren't supporting him anymore.

"Did you really have to drop me?" He asks, rubbing his side, where there is surely going to be a bruise in the shape of her arm, as he stands up.

"What are you doing out here? Trying to blow our cover with the loudest feet in the universe?" Sam raises an eyebrow at her.

"Did you expect me to listen to John mope for a few more hours?" Six looks at him, seemingly confused, before she stomps past him, sitting on the fallen log he'd been aiming for and smacking her forehead with her palm.

"I can't deal with it!" She waves her arms around animatedly and he steps closer, sitting higher on the log a few safe feet away from her. "_Do you think Sarah is thinking about me? Sarah would love this beach_." Six mocks in a fairly accurate impersonation of John's deep American voice.

"You're lucky. You don't have to have guy talks with him. I get the: _Have you noticed how shiny her hair is_? And then if I answer, he gets all pissy with me for staring at his girlfriend." Six laughs a little at that.

"That does sound awful." It's quiet for a minute, and he can't help the way that his eyes focus on an errant strand of hair, floating just outside of her shoulder. He wonders briefly what she smells like. "If I didn't think it would give the peeping Tom in you a heart attack, I'd offer to share my tent for a night." She says with another one of those fantastically gravelly laughs. Sam gulps.

"W-why would you do that? You don't even like me." He doesn't say it like he's moping, instead just as a statement of a fundamental truth. He sucks at soccer. Jocks are bad at math. Six is awesome. Six doesn't like him. They're just facts of life.

"I just think you're fun to beat up on." She looks adamantly out at the forest. "But you're not bad." She just complimented him? He pinches himself on the wrist. Nope, definitely not a dream. "So much better than the lovelorn twit back at the beach." Double compliment. Not only does she not hate him, but she likes him better than John…

"Hey, I'm not a peeping tom! And I've seen people sleep before!" He insists, going back to her original suggestion.

"Have you ever been camping, Sam?" He furrows his brow at her, confused about the subject change.

"No. Well, in Mexico, but we had a trailer—"

"So you don't know about staying warm in a tent." He wants to argue, the little nerd in him refusing to admit that he doesn't know something, but he remains silent. "Those mummy sleeping bags keep you a lot warmer if you sleep naked, something about your body heat getting trapped in your clothes…" Sam's cheeks put tomatoes to shame.

"Umm…that's why you bought the other tent?..." She nods.

"Yeah, read it in the survival manual a few days ago. Works wonders."

"I guess—" his voice cracks, and he begins again in an absurdly low tone, as if to make up for the squeak. "I guess that's a pretty good reason." It's awkwardly silent then, and Sam wants to get up and leave. Then it would be a successful meeting with Six. He's only got one little bruise, and she actually complimented him. It really is best to quit while he's ahead.

"Scoot closer." She commands after a minute, and he makes some weird choking-gurgling noise.

"W-what?—"

"Not like _that_." She rolls her eyes at him. "I'm trying to use you as a wind-shield."

"Oh, that makes more sense." He does as she asks, stopping when he's still a foot away from her side. She leans forward a bit, getting fully into the cover that he provides.

"More sense than what?" She knows what. But there's no one's ass to kick at the moment, and Sam is fun to embarrass. He's so much more…unpredictable than the other boys she's dealt with over the years. Most of them approach her like they're God's gift to humanity, and offer to take her to some movie where they obviously plan to try and grope her. Or they invite her to the beach, even more obviously scheming to get her into a swim suit. But Sam is always so…interesting. She can never tell when he's going to be hit with a mysterious burst of confidence and use some awful pick up line on her, or when he's going to blush deep cherry red and look away.

"I thought…umm…for a second there, it seemed like—" Sam knows that she's a lie detector. So he tells himself that's why he's stumbling through the truth here. Not at all because he actually wants to tell her this in an attempt to warm her up to him. It's just not in him to give up on he while she's right there and singe. Sure, if she suddenly got some huge buff boyfriend or something, he could deal with it. It would suck but he could deal. But right now, she's so temptingly single…and using him as a wind shield. That must mean that he's a step ahead of all of those other guys who she slaps as soon as they approach her. "It seemed like you wanted me closer for umm…other reasons." He finishes lamely.

"If I wanted you for _other reasons_, you'd be sharing my tent." She shuts him down, but he catches that little hint of friendliness in her tone, and pushes forward.

"What if I close my eyes? I can't listen to John one more night." He offers and she gives him a wry grin.

"If I wanted you in my tent, you wouldn't have to close your eyes." Oh wow, innuendo. Innuendo. Now he's picturing things that he's been trying really hard not to picture…Shit. Way to rip away the last vestige of his sanity.

"So, I'm still sharing with John?" He clarifies unnecessarily, but she laughs, and he has to feel absurdly proud for making her laugh.

"You move fast. I just barely told you that I don't hate you, and now you're trying to take me to bed?" His mind goes utterly blank at those words.

"N-no…" He mumbles, and Six smiles wide. This is so much more fun than hitting him. She didn't even know people could get that red! This teasing is her new hobby, hands down. Plus, she'd started to kind of hate seeing the bruises she left on him.

"You aren't trying to take me to bed then? Why not?" Now the color is rushing from his face and he looks like a corpse. Ha, this is hilarious and she has to hide a snicker behind her hand.

"Because I…umm…never mind?" Well, that's incoherency. Six stands up abruptly, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. All of the color rushes back to his face. So much better than a bruise. She turns to walk away, stopping a few feet in front of him and looking back over her shoulder with a grin.

"Bye sweet thing, it's fucking freezing out here. I'm going to take a nap." He slips off of the log onto the forest floor with a heavy thunk and she laughs at him, running back to her tent and slipping inside.

All of these years, she could have been having that much fun teasing the jack-asses who hit on her? But as she slips into her sleeping bag, she can't help but think that teasing other boys just wouldn't be any fun. Sam is…more entertaining than them.

00000

**And Six is evil. But come on, who doesn't want to see that little nerd go red and stutter-y? **

**Ah, well review, and seriously, tell me whether you would be interested in a collection of vignettes for this couple, even leave a suggestion for a topic if you want! I love suggestions!**


End file.
